The Return of Heroes
by Darkmagyk
Summary: In the future the no longer teen Titans live in the tower with there kids, all except Raven who left the team over fifteen years ago with two little secrets. StarRob ReaBB CyBee. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

A/N- First teen titans story. I the first chapter will probably be a bit boring but it will get better. Please Read & Review

Summery- In the future the no longer teen Titans live in the tower with there kids, all except Raven who left the team almost fifteen years ago.

**The Return of Heroes**

**Chapter one: Role Call**

"Welcome to your first day at Landhals Academy, I am your Homeroom and First Period teacher Ms. Toer. I am about to call role when I reach your you are to respond present, Larry Bander" Ms. Toer called.

"Present."

"Drew Caralsion."

"Present."

"Danny Crast".

"Present."

"Bruce Grayson."

"Present."

"John Grayson."

"Present."

Ms. Toer looked at the two boys who were sitting next to each other in the back. "Are you boys Twins," she asked. Though she really shouldn't have it was clear to everyone, they looked exactly the same. The had identical black hair and green eyes.

"Yes," they said in perfect unison.

"Jane Hudson."

"Present."

"Arra Logan."

"Present."

"Nora Logan."

"Present."

Ms.Toer looked at the two identical green eyed, purple haired girls, as did a lot of the boys in the class."Two sets of identical twins in one class what are the chances of that" she chuckled slightly.

"193,93..." A tall African American girl started.

"Sara," one of the Grayson boys said to her "It was a rhetorical question."

"Cara Markov."

"Present."

"Kyle Non."

"Present."

"Chris Perry."

"Present."

"Sara Stone."

"Present."

"Very good now that I know everybody's here I'm going to give you about 20 minutes to get to know everybody, since its your first day at high school." Ms. Toer said "start now."

A/N- I know that it was kind of boring but it should get interesting soon. Also does anybody knows Raven's real name. If you know it please send me a privet message. Please Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-I know its been forever since I updated but I did yeah. Now be kind and review and I'll try to update sooner.

**Chapter two**

"Rachel, Hey, Rachel you listening to me" a young women asked her Cubical mate and good friend Rachel Roth.

"What," The Purple haired, violet eyed, sorceress snapped out of her trance.

"I was asking if you where doing anything Friday because as I just said I have a cousin coming in to town and I thought that maybe you two could have a drink together or go to dinner" Daina Reid said trying for the billionth time to get Rachel to date.

"I don't think so, you see the girls just started school and..." She stopped short at the seen that was unfolding outside the large window in there office building that looked out on the Jump City sky line.

"What the hell is that" Daina asked as nearly everybody stud up and walked towards the window, Just then the volume on the TV that constantly showed 24 hour news turned up.

"It seen some strange air craft has started flying though the city and is shooting lasers at innocent citizens, now to Dave Bennett who's live at the seen"

"Thank you Jim, No word yet on Who or what this is but ... look the titans have arrived."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat as she heard this and saw her three old friends and one more than a friend go towards the ship. Most of Jump City watched as the titans fought, and nearly lost the battle.

"No" Rachel said as she watched them get hurt, she looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention to her, then raised her hand to the glass and whispered "_Azarath Metreon Zinthos" _A car was in golfed in a black light and was hurled though the air a the ship which staggered. On the TV Rachel heard a gasp of surprise flowed by him trying to thing of a explanation.

"What was that" one of Rachel's co-workers asked no one inperticular.

Breathing in deeply Rachel chanted her mantra again and the whole ship was engulfed in the black light and went crashing to the grown.

"Well that was um uh..." The news man was trying to think of what to say as the titans circled the ship and Rachel wondered what this could do to her (semi)quite life

* * *

**"Start now' Ms. Toer said and a low mumbling started in the class room.**

John and Bruce Grayson got up and made there way to the Identical girls sitting across the room from them

"Hi," John said as they got there "Are you two new here." he asked

"It's the First day" Nora laughed "Every ones new here."

"Yeah" said Bruce"A lot of the people in this class when to the same Middle school as us, but I'm sure you didn't. I'm Bruce Grayson By the way"

His twin nodded, "John Grayson"

"You Richard Grayson's son's aren't you." Arra Asked

"Yeah," Bruce nodded timidly, a lot of people treated you differently when they find out your dad's a billionaire.

"I'm guessing you guys like to down play that little fact in these kind of social situations" Arra said sensing there worry

"That's creepy," John said jokingly "It's Like you read are minds."

""Not your minds" Nora said under her breath as a blond girl walked up to then.

"Hi, Bruce Hi, John," She said twirling her hair in the most flirtatious way she could Manage, "I'm Cara, I was wondering if I could talk to you guys." She glared at Arra and Nora "Over there, It's not everyday you meet someone as rich and handsome as the two of you."

""Sure" Bruce said as the boys reluctantly followed Cara to her seat.

With everyone out of ear shot Nora and Arra started talking.

""She remind you of someone?"

"Yeah that blond bitch mom told us about."

"So what do we do about her?"

"I say we stick with old stand buys."

"Old stand buys?"

"Yeah."

"Which one, totally awesome yet slightly demonic power, or prank her to death?"

"I'm thinking pranking."

"So am I."

* * *

A/N- I know that took forever but I'm suffering from writer block. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Took forever but here you all go**

**Chapter Three**

The first day of school for Arra and Nora had not been wonderful but it had not been bad either, rather a semi- happy medium of the two. They had spent most of the day Studying Cara, learning about her and there for plotting against her and as they walked though jump city to the small apartment they lived in with there mother. They almost had a plan.

They entered the Building and where greeted buy Miss Bernet there elderly Next door neighbor who said "I'm sorry to tell you girls that the elevators not working." she said sweetly. "You'll have to take the stairs."

"Thanks Miss Bernet." The chorused as she walked out the door.

"To the elevator?" Arra asked.

"To the elevator." Nora nodded.

When they got there, the forced the door open and stepped in to the elevator shaft and slowly levitated up to there floor. When they got to there apartment they slumped on the couch and turned on the TV where the head line read **_'Is this the return of Raven?' _**A video clip of what had happened earlier that day played on the screen and a young women explained what has happened.

"Raven as most people remeber left the team 15 years ago and has not been seen since. John Finer is currently trying to get an interview with the titans." The Women said.

"Mom Been busy!"

"Yes it seems she has been."

"this is going to be interesting"

"Very."

* * *

The titans sat in there Tower discussing what had happened. The news blaring on the screen as they talked 

"So we are sure it was powers like Ravens even if it wasn't Raven herself." Richard Grayson confirmed with Victor Stone.

"Yeah."

"I think it was Raven." Kori said insistently "There where many buildings around that area, perhaps she was in one and saw what was happening to us and wanted to help."

"You guys knew her better then I did, but does that really sound like it." Karen asked as the tape of what had happened played for the millionth time On CNN.

They all looked over at Garfield Logan who hadn't uttered a word sense the fight. But now said out of the blue.

"I can't believe she's back."

"Where not sure it was her." Vic said.

"It was her," Gar said "I know it was."

"Well then it looks like we have an old Friend to track down." Richard said

"We do have an old friend to find." Kori said " But I think we have something else first."

"Right we have to see how the boys first day of school went." Richard said with the realization hitting him

* * *

A/N- Aren't I a great writer. Do me a favor If you read this chapter, Review. I'm fine with anonymous reviews to if you don't have an account, but if you get to the end of this chapter review weather you like it or not. 


	4. Chapter 4

So that only took forever, My muse has been hanging out with other people lately, but she's come back and so I can write. And Review, I've been hit with inspiration but the only reason I bothered to actually write this out was because I've gotten so many review from people who like it and wanted it updated.

**Chapter 4**

"So, why are we here again" John asked as he fallowed his father and the rest of the titans into the shop.

"Because, Raven us to shop here." Richard answered his son. "And our tracking shows us she is here, now." he indicated with his hands the places each person was to go once in the shop, and started covertly watching the customers.

The bell above the door rang, and a women walked in and in the direction of the counter.

"Rachel, I haven't seen you in nearly a week." The proprietor of the shop said brightly to the purple haired women

"I haven't needed stuff for spells lately, But resent events have changed that." Rachel responded quietly

"Well I all ways keep your stuff in stock, but it's dangerous, so I have to keep it in the back. " the man walked behind a curtain and Rachel leaned against the counter and sighed, glancing around, but not really seeing the others, which was lucky for the titans, because had she recognized them, she would have been gone.

"Excuses me." Sara said as she approached Rachel according to the plan "Do I know you."

"I don't think so." Rachel responded with a smile "I don't know many teenage girls."

"Oh," Sara looked pensive for a moment "I think I've seen you in a picture." Sara paused again, and Rachel smiled at the impossibility of her comments, she could not think of a single person who had a picture of her. "Yes, dad's picture on his office wall, that one girl looks just like you. Do you know Victor Stone?"

Rachel's smile feel, and for the first time she recognized her former team mate.

"No." she said simply

"Here you go Rachel,." the shop keeper said brightly to the women, Rachel quickly payed, "Have a nice day."

"You two." Rachel responded, but the earlier pleasantness was gone, and she turned on her heels and left the store.

The titans wanted to quickly fallow, but they knew that if they all left at once, and not a single one bout anything, it would look fish, so they had to slowly fase out, and Kori purchased a necklace.

"I told them it wouldn't work."

It was the first thing Rachel heard as she excited the store, it was a voice she knew well. She turned to see a man with green skin and hair, leaning against the building and staring across the street.

"What." Rachel asked unsurely.

"I told them you wouldn't come that easily, you left for a reason, went into hiding and haven't spoken to any of us in over fifteen years, you aren't about to give up and come back with us without a fight." Gar said in an odd tone that Raven...no Rachel was not use to, so serious, so emotionless, Raven didn't like it.

"Way to go BB." Cyborg called to his friend. During Beastboy speech, the now costumed, and three teenagers had surrounded her. Raven made to glare at Beastboy, but the look on his face told her that this was not his plan, and that he had wanted to let her leave.

Nightwing pointed to an ally near there current location "Rachel." he said, Raven shivered slightly at his use of her fake name "There's an ally over there, perhaps we could go discuss our coming here to see you."

"Fine." Raven said begrudgingly. once they stepped into the shadowy street, Raven turned to the teens.

"Who are they" she asked with mild interest.

"That's Sara, she's Cy and Bee's daughter." Starfire answered "And they're John and Bruce, Nightwing and I's children."

"Are they the knew teen titans?" Raven asked a bit sarcastically

"No." Sara said darkly with a glare in the older titans direction "Were not aloud."

"Yeah," Said John, matching her tone "We're not aloud to start as a semi-independent team until we get to more members."

"Do you have any kids?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"Of course not, that's why she's perfect for me." Came a cold cackle from the end of the ally. As the man came forward, Sara, John and Bruce stepped back at his appearance. His gray skin appeared to be decaying, his crimson eyes seemed to see far past there frightened faces, and his floor length black clock hide not only his body, but also thousands of magical secrets.

"Who are you." Raven stammered out.

"I, my dear, am your betrothed," the man answered, Raven stank back form him "Does my appearance frighten you so?" he asked "Then I shall change it." his features proceeded to remold themselves into that of a hansom young man with dark hair and olive skin.

"Who are you." Raven asked again.

"I am the dark god Humare, you are the Daughter of Trigon, we are the, I believe the modern term would be ultimate power couple." Humare said "And I have been searching for you for many years. Your display earlier was a great help."

"I'm not coming with you." Raven said in a dark menacing voice which she had retired 15 years ago.

"Yes, by dear, you are." Humare responded.

"If Raven doesn't want to go with you." Starfire yelled, star bolts appearing in her hands "Then you will not take her."

"Yeah." Cyborg called in agreement, firing up his cannon. The other titans followed suit, all except Beastboy, who just stood there looking at Humare.

Humare sighed, this was an unexpected optical, but not one with out a remedy," he paused whispering something under his breath. "Attack." he called, and out of the shadows black hooded figures emerged and started attacking the titans "Don't kill them, my bride to be will want friends at our wedding," he said "And don't forget the young ones, every wedding party needs a flower girl and ring bares."

Sara was insulted "I'm 13" she snapped at the twins, "I am way to old to be a flower girl."

The teens watched the fight, there parents were losing, and when the black hooded figure came close enough to touch one of them.

"Mom." Sara yelled as bumblebee disappeared. She wanted to run forward, but the hands of John and Bruce on her arms held her back..

But Bee was only the first to disappear, Cyborg soon followed, then Starfire, then Nightwing, then Raven and finally Beastboy.

"I must return home," Humare said as the last titan vanished "Get the children and then return, but don't tax yourself.

The creatures turned to Sara, John, and Bruce. The three closed there eyes and braced for the disappearance, but it didn't come.

They opened there eyes to a dark light surrounding them, the hooded creatures beating against it, but making no leeway. About five feet ahead of them and ten feet above to blond girls floated generating the shield. One wore a green clock and had green streaks in her hair, the other wore a purple clock and had purple streaks in her hair.

They turned around and it became clear to the others that they were identical.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked

"We're Amethyst and Emerald, we're here to help."


End file.
